Virus
by ThievesShadow
Summary: []Currently Stopped. I will update whenever I can[] Having not seen his brother leave his bedroom in days Mokuba goes to see what could possible be the problem. What he sees is not exactly what he had expected ... []Mokuba POV[]
1. Niisama

_**Virus:-: Niisama**

* * *

_

**Summary:** _Having not seen his brother leave his bedroom in days Mokuba goes to see what could possible be the problem. What he sees is not exactly what he had expected ... Mokuba POV for the first chapter._

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Shadow Stalker Me.

* * *

"Something was wrong with Seto," I said to myself as I sat hunched against his door staring down at the pattern in the hall carpet. "He never locks his door … or locks it when he knows I wanna come in." I glanced up at the gold plated letters that sat on either of the doors. SK. I sighed and stood. _Seto had been in his room for days, it seemed like weeks since I saw my brother, maybe he wasn't even in his room_. I had to do something about it.

I walked down the long hall towards my own room, which was still cluttered. _I guess the maids hadn't yet had a chance to clean up_. I hurried over to my dresser and leaned against the side, slowly but surely I was able to move it out of the way revealing a small ventilation grate. Stooping down I removed the grate and climbed into the shaft. I crawled through what seemed like endless shaft finally reaching the grate that led to Seto's room. _I can't hear anything, but maybe that's because he's was sleeping..._ I edged closer to the grate and stopped peering through the shades.

There he was, my brother, standing in the center of the large room staring out the window, which by the way had the curtain pulled over it … so I wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. Unless of course he had somehow gotten x-ray vision and was looking through the curtains. I lay in the shaft watching him, waiting for him to do _ANYTHING_. But he didn't. Didn't move, didn't anything.

I slowly slipped my hands through the shades of the grate and pushed it out; as it fell into my hands I pulled it inside the shaft and set it beside me. "Niisama …" I whispered towards my brother. He hadn't even glanced towards the grate at hearing my voice … _Maybe he hadn't heard me. Yeah that must be it. Seto wouldn't ignore me … would he_

I jumped from the shaft, "Nissama?" I said a bit louder. I mean I was only standing a few feet from Seto, he must have surely heard me. Nothing. I walked up behind him and gazed in the direction he was staring, nothing unusual. The sun seemed bright, trying to get through the curtains that were blocking it out. The room was in perfect order, nothing seemed out of place, aside from Seto's desk which had a few papers scattered across it.

I walked around Seto and looked up at him, "Seto … ?" He continued to just stand there, I reached out and grabbed a piece of his trench coat, I tugged on it gently, "Nissama, stop it …" I said. "…you're scaring me" I heard my voice crack somewhat; I looked back up at Seto to see if he was at least looking down at me. No.

I stared up at him, I guess I hadn't noticed this before but his eyes were foggy, a white glaze seemed to be covering them, and his face was pale, a chalky white color. I reached out and grabbed his hand, it was _so_ cold. Like ice almost. "Niisama stop it." I tugged on his arm, I could feel the warm tears running down my face, "Niisama please."

I watched as Seto's legs began trembling and he slowly sunk to the floor, he leaned up against me, I was the only thing supporting him or he'd have fallen to the floor. _He probably hasn't eaten or slept in days. He feels so … weak._ I stood a moment longer feeling the dead weight of my brother, before I dragged him towards the bed. With some effort I eventually was able to lay him down upon the bed.

Wiping the tears from my face I waved my hand in front of his eyes, he didn't even blink. _Odd … people are supposed to blink. Unless he was sleeping with his eyes open, that'd just be weird though._ I took his wrist, pressing my index and middle finger to it, I did feel a pulse. I didn't even want to think about what I'd do it I hadn't.

I pulled his arm closely against my chest and I lay beside him, almost curling around his cold arm. "Niisama please wake up … I-I need you. Niisama …" Again, tears ran down my face, I held them shut and pressed my head into my brother's side. _He's going to be alright._ Everything will be alright. Soon I told myself.

* * *

_Alyssa:_ Please review if you'd be so kind. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Fate

_**Virus :-: Fate**

* * *

_

**Summary:** _Having not seen his brother leave his bedroom in days Mokuba goes to see what could possible be the problem. What he sees is not exactly what he had expected ... Mokuba POV for the first chapter._

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Shadow Stalker Me.

* * *

**Please forgive me for taking so, so long to write this chapter. I'm so sorry. ee; Well without boring you to death much longer ... here it is! The second chapter in Virus. Fate.**

* * *

"Niisama." I called out, taking a quick glance around. I wasn't able to decifer much as the darkness had swallowed everything. I could make out a few objects that I guessed to be end tables of some sort. There were no doors, or rooms ... except for a single room of which the door was open just a crack. A dimming light emitting from it. I stepped forward, my footsteps echoing loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls continuously. I flinched and took a retreating step backwards.

Soon the sound fainted and I cautiously took another step, forcing it to be softer than before. "Niisama." I called once more, my voice traveling down to the room at the end. I heard a faint shuffling from behind the door. _Seto, could that be you? _Eagerly I quickened the pace, trying to push aside the darkness and return to the light that was my brother. But I couldn't. Something was pulling at me, tugging roughly. I glanced over my shoulder.

Violent winds were swirling and whipping behind me. Sitting in the center of the hall, they began to suck everything in sight towards them. Sparing nothing. _My ... my fear. _My fear was trying to swallow me, prevent me from reaching Seto. I shut my eyes tightly. _The shadows, the darkness ... _They were trying to scare me. But it wouldn't work.

"Seto." I said aloud, a glimmer of light filling my doubtful heart. The winds hissed at me and pulled back, almost scared now. "Stay away from me ... " I whispered softly under my breath, my body already in motion, running towards the door.

The abyss behind screamed with anger, the winds picking up as it began its pursuit. The end tables I had made note of before were now disappearing, being swallowed. But that wasn't all. The winds had begun to swallow the hall. It creaked and twisted violently, roughly. The carpet tearing, the wallpaper tearing and the floorboards splintering upwards. "Seto!" I cried out, hoping he'd here me, "Seto! Help me!" I screamed this time, as the first time the sound was impossible to hear.

I reached out for the doorknob and gripped it tightly. "Seto!" I screamed trying pull myself in, the abyss trying to prevent me, "Please help me Seto!" Tears began streaming down my face as I tried to muster up the strength to surpass the winds and enter the room.

The door swung open, throwing me inside as I heard a familiar voice. _That's Seto's voice. _I immediately stood, the door slamming shut behind me. The howling of the winds disappearing only to be replaced with an eerie silence. But it didn't matter because I had found Seto, and he would protect me no matter what.

I walked over to Seto, my arms spreading as to give him a big hug. But I was halted in my tracks. The smile that had begun to spread across my face turned to a look of shear horror.

Seto turned around as her heard me approach, his shadow surrounding me. _H-h-his .. his face. _I shut my eyes tightly trying to psuh the image from my head. Seto had grown unnaturally thin. His face was a ghostly white, his once lively blue eyes were stolen and in place he was given fading white ones.

I stepped back as my brother approached. "M-mokuba .. wh-where are you?" His tone was soft, though it seemed he was having a hard time speaking. "I-I need you ... som-something ... something's wrong with me ... I n-n-need help." Seto collapsed to the ground; the sudden crack of a few of his ribs pushed me over the edge.

I burst into a fit of tears and ran to Seto, kneeling beside him. "Seto ... I'm here for you." I pulled him up trying to get him to lay partially in my lap. "Wh-what's wrong Seto?" I looked down to see that his skin began to sink against his bones. "N-no ... Seto! You can't leave me!" I cried, choking on my tears.

He reached up, his hand pressing gently against my warm, moist face. "I ... Muh-Mokuba ... I'm .. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my ... my promise." His hand fell from my face, hitting the carpet with a dull thud.

I could my eyes widen, my muscles tensing. My entire body began to tremble as he muttered those words. I pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his body, that reassuring feeling. But I hadn't. The cold lifeless body of my brother sent a chill down my spine, my heart skip a beat, and I could feel myself begin to die inside.

"Please Seto ... come back to me. I need you ... you can't .. can't break your promise! Seto!" I ran my hand through my brother's hair when I felt my body ache, my insides twisting in horrible, excruciating pain. "No .. it, it can't be." Something had entered my body and was now trying to destroy me from the inside out.

My head sank down, chin pressing up against my chest. My hands removing themselves from around my brother, each taking point on the side of my head. I shut my eyes tightly trying to rid my mind of the pain, and think about my brother.

"Mokuba ... Mokuba."

I heard someone faintly calling to me. But I didn't care. I didn't respond to them.

"Mokuba ... Mokuba please."

I felt a warm hand set down on my shoulder and shake me gently. I shrunk down, pulling my entire body together, curling up into the fetal position. Crying. Sobbing.

"What's wrong? ... Mokuba! Mokuba!" I was torn away from my brother as someone lifted me, the image of him and the entire room fading. The abyss finally being able to enter the room. Sucking my brother into its center.

"Seto!" I cried once more, trying to pull form the stranger. I felt my fists tighten, and I glanced over my shoulder. Eyes narrowed and full of hatred. If not for them I could have prevented the abyss from swallowing my brother.

I glared into the worried eyes of my brother. His face still pale and discolored, his hair a mess ... but my brother. He pulled me close, and I could feel him against me. Clenched fists curled around the leather of his shirt and pressed my head to his chest, "Seto! It's really you."

"Mokuba ... what's wrong? Are y-you alright." His voice was a bit shaken, his gaze meeting mine as I looked up. His eyes were still the faded gray they had been yesterday.

"I'm alright now Seto ... as long as I'm with you." I brought myself closer to him, my head resting gently upon his chest. I could hear his heart beating faintly. The strained organ working as hard as it possible could. "Seto .. are you ..." I trailed off for a few seconds. " ... are you alright?" I asked, keeping my gaze fixed upon the belt Seto had been wearing. The shimmering metal buckle with the KC logo on it.

Seto hesitated for a minute, unsure what to say. He hadn't been feeling well and he could barely remember what had happened the past few days. Something was wrong, but was he willing to admit it? Finally he spoke, "Mokuba ..." He began.

* * *

_Alyssa:_ Alright there's the second chapter. Ooh, annoying cliffhanger. Again! Heh ... well I look forward to getting your reviews ... makes me happy.Thanks for reading and I hpe you enjoyed. Third chapter coming soon ... hopefully.


	3. Pain

Virus : Pain

* * *

**Summary: **Having not seen his brother leave his bedroom in days Mokuba goes to see what could possible be the problem. What he sees is not exactly what he had expected ... () Mokuba POV ()

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow (Me).

* * *

_

Gomen. Gomen. Bows I know I've taken an extremely long time to get this chapter up, and I apologize but I have absolutely no time to write anymore. School has taken over! uu; I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes there will be more to come. Yay!

Oh, and one more thing. To reinstate what I just said about the updating ... The weekends are the only period in which I have time to write, so I will try my damnedest to do it then. The updates for this, and all my other stories will be taking longer than some of you want but please, realize this, they will be updated. If I can I'll try to get a chapter up during the week, but don't count on it. My schedule is hell. School, then tennis, then homework, then shower and somewhere in there I eat and then sleep ... only to wake up and do it again. Sigh. And when tennis is over, that portion of time will be replaced by work. Yippe. But I promise that I will update Virus, and my other stories whenever I can ... even if it kills me!

* * *

Moving on...

**Hell's Sorrow: **Questions! Yay. Ahem. Okay, now to clarify the abyss/black hole. The abyss was Mokuba's fears. As Mokuba made his way down the hallway, he was becoming more and more frightened, and worried ... unsure as to what was going on. And as a result of this, the abyss grew as well as it was trying to swallow him, symbolizing that Mokuba was letting his fears grow and they were slowly beginning to consume him. Hope that helps. And I can't say right now if Seto and Mokuba are going to die ... because, well ... that would ruin the story. Besides, what fun would it be if I told you. Hee hee. And yes, both Seto and Mokuba will be eating soon, breakfast. Yay, and that actually happens in this chapter. And for your final question, which is also the hardest to answer, is ... there are two "virus'" I have in mind. My Virus A and my Virus B. In one hand we have Virus A, which would be more towards the computer virus end of the scale. And on the other hand we have Virus B, which would run to the other side of the scale as another type of virus, non-computer. I'm still not sure which one I'm choosing, and to me, frankly it doesn't matter ... because the one I don't use in this story will most likely be made into another one. Nyha ha ha.

If you, or any of the other readers care to choose which one be my guest. I can always go with majority vote. But seeing as I gave little no information aside from the fact that I said 'computer' and 'non-computer' you may not know which to pick. ee;

**Chibi Majik:** More Questions! Alright, to answer or respond to the first one ... yes, just like you I hate cliffhangers. But yep, they are used to keep the readers interesting, making them want to read more. And some authors do it to be evil ... cough-me-cough. oo'' Nah, I'm kidding. I do it for the first reason. And for your next question, yes. Mokuba was feeling some of the same things as Seto ... though the 'virus' is affecting both of them in different ways.

I hope that I've helped to answer your questions. I like the questions, so if you want, go ahead and ask more. wh00ja. Eh-heh. nn' And one final thing before the story ... there's a girl in Mokuba's class who will be semi-important ... her name is Mitsukai, which means angel. Go figure. Now onto the story!

* * *

Seto had remained silent after that, unable to or just not wanting to explain. To tell me what was wrong. Was her trying to hide the truth? Wanting to shield me from the cold, harsh reality of the situation? I can understand the logic of it all ... but this wasn't the time. Something was very wrong, something horrible, and I wanted to know what. I looked up to my brother, pleading silently for him to reveal the answer. "Seto ... please tell me what's wrong."

Seto pulled me closer, and held me firmly against his chest. His heart beating un-rhythmically, unevenly. "Mokuba ... I-I don't know what's happening. I wish I did ... believe me. But Mokuba, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ... I'll protect you with all I have within."

A faint smile spread across my face, and I wrapped my arms around him hugging tightly. "A-alright Seto, I believe you." I whispered, shutting my eyes. Seto sat there with me, for hours on end trying to lull me to sleep, and he eventually succeeded. His watchful eye stood guard the entire night, needing to make sure there was nothing that would be able to do me any harm.

Soon dawn was upon us, and the sun's intense beams forced their way into the darkened room, filling it with the warm light that so many take for granted. I had at one point ... but after being set in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, it was something I would never do again. I pulled my arms out from around Seto, and looking past my brother my gaze fell upon the window. I smiled faintly to the sun, thanking it silently for helping to end the dark state our home had been thrown into.

As Seto noticed I was awake, he lifted me from his lap and set me down beside him. "Good morning Mokuba." He began, ruffling my hair as he fought the fatigue that threatened to send him into slumber. "Schools in about an hour and a half, you may want to get ready before breakfast. It should be done soon." With that he stood, extending his hand down to me.

School, I hadn't even thought about that; apparently I had lost track of time. Mentally frowning I thought about school, and what could possible happen there. What if I began to break down again, as I had last night? "O-okay Seto." I responded, taking his hand and letting him pull me to stand. I avoided eye contact as I walked from the room, trying to hide the fear that was growing inside me. I didn't really want to attend school today, I mean ... I know I have to, but I didn't want to.

I walked briskly down the hall towards my bedroom. A shower. I'll take a shower. Water is cleansing, and maybe it can purify me of my worries, my fears. Maybe even cleanse my soul. I sighed remembering that was only water's symbolic meaning, as with rain. As I stepped into my room, I shut the door and began stripping down, moving into the bathroom to begin my shower.

Soon I finished my shower, as well as having gotten dressed and I stood before the mirror. Staring at my reflection, I slowly brought my hand up and pressed it to the mirror. Steam from the shower still sitting upon it, blanketing, distorting my image. But to me, it looked normal ... maybe because me eyes were the ones distorted and I saw all the wrong things the correct way. Or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I wasn't sure, it was beginning to get confusing. Pulling away I looked to the print my hand had made, taking away the soft residue and replacing it with the shimmer of the mirror. The way it was suppose to be.

But soon that picture perfect piece began to change. Crimson liquid appeared from nowhere and began filling the print. I stepped back wanting to get away from the mirror. "Wh-what's going on?" I questioned, as if the mirror was going to respond. But as I said this, more and more bloody prints began to appears, staining the mirror. I took another step back, now more frightened then ever. Looking down, not wanting to see anymore I noticed my hands were bleeding. "N-no!" I yelled. Had I done this? Was I losing it? Was this blood really even there?

I shut my eyes, and held them closed for a minute or so before bringing them back open again. I glanced to the mirror, only to find the steam still sitting upon it, and my hand print to the right. Just as it had been. Then I looked to my hands, but found no blood. What was happening to me? As I heard my brother calling for me, I turned and ran to the hall, quickly maneuvering around the various maids and butlers to the stairs.

Reaching them I looked down to Seto. A puzzled look on his face. "You alright?" He asked as I descended the stairs, his eyes not glancing away, even if it be for a second. He was worried, maybe he heard me yell. Maybe.

I reluctantly shook my head, not wanting him to worry any more than he already was. But in reality, I was hurting the two of us by hiding the truth. Together we entered the dining room, food spread across the large table. More then enough for the two of us, more than both Seto and I could eat ... and definitely more than either of us wanted to. Seto took his seat at the head of the table, as usual ... and I sat to the right of him.

I looked down to the plate sitting before me, some of my favorite breakfast foods spread upon it. Staring me in the face, their smell wafting up and filling my nostrils. Instead of the pleasant sensation I normally received from these delicious foods, I was cursed with a nauseating feeling that made my stomach churn. I was forced to use all my strength to keep from throwing up.

I looked up from the plate to Seto, who had already begun eating. His food smelled good, but why didn't mine? He paused and set his fork on the side of his plate, noticing I had been watching him. "Mokuba, if there's something wrong I want to know what it is." He said a bit firmly.

Looking back to my plate, and then to Seto I began, "C-can I have some of yours?" Silly question. He was probably a bit confused at first, as I had my own plate of food before me. Why would I need his? I watched his expression and at first he was void of any facial expression, though that changed quickly.

"I don't see why not." He said, seeming a bit puzzle. He reached for the empty plate that sat to his left and set it right beside his own. He sliced the omelet in half, as well as the steak, and pushed some of the home fries onto it. Setting both the fork and knife down he lifted the plate and handed it over to me.

With shaken hands I took it, the smell still pleasant; and I set it down. Why did only my food have the tainted smell? Why not Seto's or all the food? Only mine. I lifted my fork and began eating quickly, hungrily, and greedily. Trying to eat the food before it began tainted as the other had.

Seto cocked an eyebrow as he sipped his morning espresso. The steam rising from the drink, giving me memories of mirror in the bathroom. Seto finished the drink rather quickly, helping the steam to subside as well as ease my mind. Lifting his fork he resumed eating as well.

Soon we both finished and the butlers came to take our dishes, as well as clear the table. Seto stood and walked for the main hall, I followed close behind. My backpack sat by the door, just beside my brother's briefcase and I strode over to lift it. Slinging it over my shoulder I took Seto's briefcase and held it out to him.

With a smile Seto took it and moved towards the door. "Mokuba, if you need anything, anything at all … don't hesitate to call me. Call my cell." He said quickly, stepping outside and moving towards the limousine.

I nodded, standing in the frame of the door, thinking. It seemed as though Seto knew something was going to happen. Or that he knew I was holding back on him ... or he wouldn't have stated "anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask". As I watched the chauffer open the limousine door I walked from the mansion and down to the vehicle.

Seto slide inside, setting his briefcase upon his lap. Eyeing the door as I entered the limousine. I moved away from the door and set my backpack beside me, still gripping the strap tightly, I didn't want to let go. I kept my gaze upon the floor, trying to calm myself down.

"Remember Mokuba, if you need to call me, please ... call me." Seto said again, which was beginning to worry me. Usually he never said anything twice ... well unless it was of much importance. Mentally frowning I again, nodded to him.

The ride seemed to last forever, the ever growing silence picking at my being. Trying to tear me apart. I wanted to speak with Seto, but I wasn't sure where to begin, how to start. There was only so much time the two of us had together. Some meals, a few nights, the morning, and if I was lucky ... a weekend of two. It was as if work had consumed him, as the darkness was consuming me.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door beside me opened and the chauffer was telling me we had arrived at school. I looked to Seto, "Goodbye Seto." And slide from the limousine. I heard Seto faintly respond but it was cut off as the chauffer shut the door. I walked towards the school building, clutching my backpack tightly as I looked over my shoulder to the limousine that slowly vanished from my view.

Maneuvering through the small groups of kids I entered the building. Inside it was eerily quiet, as if showing now signs of life. Everyone was outside; apparently the bell wasn't going to ring anytime soon. Sighing softly I walked down the hall towards my locker, thinking about how the day would unfold. Would it be good? Bad? I couldn't say.

As I reached my locker I knelt down, letting the backpack slide from my shoulder and onto the floor. I watched it for a moment just sit there before standing back up and brining my hand to the combination lock. I paused, forgetting the combo for a minute or two ... but it son came to me. With ease I unlocked the mechanism and pulled the metallic door open. I turned to reach to my backpack when I saw Mitsukai standing there.

"Mornin' Mokuba." She said holding out the backpack to me, a smile upon her face. She had been a close friend of mine, ever since she moved here. She was always there when I needed her, and unlike a bunch of other people at the school she wasn't interested in me for the money, or my brother. She liked me for me, and that was a true friend.

I smiled back to her as I hung the backpack upon one of the hooks, removing the books from it and setting them on the shelves. Taking a few others out I turned to her. "Good Morning Mitsukai." I held the books tightly within my grasp as I shut the locker.

Together we walked down the hall towards our classroom, the warning bell now ringing loudly in our ears. I flinched as the sound seemed unusually loud. The kids that had been outside piled into the building in one huddles mass, dashing for their lockers or their classrooms. Mitsukai and I had to maneuver around them to avoid being trampled or shoved on the way to our class. Finally we stepped inside, the teacher still hadn't arrived, nor had any of the other kids. We both took our seats.

Mitsukai sat beside me and began getting her notebook out, as well as a pen. I turned towards the window, and a frown set in on my face as gray clouds began to move in. The brilliant beams of light that had conquered the darkness this morning were now being devoured by the shadows. Soon the clouds were overhead, blocking out any source of the sun's light. I turned away from the window only to hear the booming thunder, followed by the droplets of rain. The rain slammed into the side of the building, lightning filling the air as soon the thunder roared ... an earth-shattering cry.

My eyes stayed focused on the desk and I contemplated on calling Seto. But, nothing was wrong ... it was only a storm. Just rain. There was no need to bother him. I looked up and found the classroom to be full, all the other kids having come in while I was lost in thought. Soon after the final kids took their seats the teacher strode in. Ms. Izumi.

Ms. Izumi was one of the younger teachers of the school, probably in her mid-twenties. I couldn't be sure. She had long amber hair that sat just above her lower back. She was lightly tan, slim, and well-toned. She was wearing a black suit, along with a skirt that ended just above her knees. Most of the obnoxious kids in the class spoke of how hot she was, and I thought it was rather annoying.

Ms. Izumi walked towards her desk, quickly placing her bag on it. With a smile she said, "Good Morning Class. Did everyone have a great weekend?" Somehow she was always in a good mood, no matter what seemed to be going on, she was always looking on the bright side. What was that called again .. ? Oh yeah, optimistic.

A bunch of the kids began to respond to her question, but I remained silent. What was I suppose to say anyway? I glanced to the window, trying to take my mind off what had happened.

"It sounds like everybody had fun." Ms. Izumi said reaching into her bag, and pulling out a stack of papers. She set them down on the top corner of her desk. "Now class, you all know about tomorrow's test..."

Her words began to run together, blurring within my mind. It was as though I was underwater, and someone was speaking to me. You could hear their voice, the muffled tone ... but you weren't able to decipher it. I blinked slowly, looking around the classroom to the other kids who were listening intently. It seemed like I was the only one who couldn't hear her.

Faintly I thought I heard her call to me, so I turned my attention back to the head of the class. She was staring at me, her mouth moving ... the low tone sound still the only thing I could here. I blinked slowly again trying to concentrate hard enough to hear her.

"Mmmaauuuuwwwkuuubaaaahhh." I finally heard, but that was all. I watched her lips trying to read them, but I was never any good at that. I looked down at my desk when I heard her call again, so reluctantly I looked up. My eyes widened and I froze.

Her eyes were now sewn shut, held together by a thick black wire. Blood pouring from the wound, and running down her face. The crimson liquid began to darken, as she continued to call out to me. Her once soothing voice, now raspy, pained. I could feel my body tremble as she took a step closer, "N-no." I said softly, looking away.

My eyes fell upon another kid in my class, their sockets void of eyes and just as Ms. Izumi, their eyes were bleeding the black blood as well. The kid's face began to contort, their jaw being pulled downward as though gravity had become stronger. Their mouth missing teeth, a tongue, only full of darkness. They groaned loudly at me, in a deep, bass-like pitch.

I jumped from my seat, moving away from the kid as they continued to moan. My body trembling. I was stopped as I hit the desk behind me, and immediately I spun. Another kid was now moaning at me, and I felt I couldn't escape. I looked around for anyone who could help me ... but it seemed as though no one could. I broke down and began crying, warm tears streaming down my face as I ran from the room, needing to escape.

The kids in the classroom looked to each other quite confused with my behavior. They began to talk quietly to themselves. A low murmur hanging over the room. Ms. Izumi frowned and walked towards the door, "Class take out your math books, and flip to page forty-two. Do the reaming problems that we hadn't gotten to in class. I'll be right back."

Mitsukai removed her math book from her bag and looked to Ms. Izumi who soon vanished into the hall. She frowned, looking down to the book in her hands, wishing she could to something to help her friend.

I walked down the hall, holding myself tightly, my eyes glancing back and forth continuously so nothing would catch me off guard. I could hear Ms. Izumi calling for me but I didn't stop, I couldn't. Something was wrong with her, with them all. I couldn't ... no wouldn't go back. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve and reached into my pocket. Seto ... I'll call Seto. He said he'll protect me.

But first I needed to get away from Ms. Izumi. I rounded the corner and glanced about, stopping my eyes on the bathroom door. I quickly rushed over and stepped inside. Shutting it behind me. The bathroom was void of any other students and this made me feel a bit better. I sunk against the door and removed my phone from my pocket. I dialed my brother's number and pushed the phone to my ear. "Please Seto ... please you have to answer." I whispered into the phone's receiver.

On the other end I finally heard my brother, pick up. He was about to say something when I burst into tears, and began sobbing into the phone. As Seto heard this pushed his chair back and ran for the office door, "Mokuba! Mokuba, what's wrong?" He yelled, quite panicked. Shoving his way down the halls of the KaibaCorp. Building he rushed to the elevator.

I couldn't respond, and when I had tried ... I just choked on my tears. I tried with all my might to calm down, and answer, to relieve a bit of the panic that was setting in with my brother.

"Mokuba just hang on. Don't hang up. I'll be over there as fast as I can." He said to me, standing within the elevator, watching the numbers flash overhead ... telling him what floor he was on.

"S-s-seto ... it, it hurts Seto." I finally said, pulling my legs close to my chest.

"Mokuba I'm coming, just hold on." As soon as the doors burst open Seto ran through. Almost slamming into his head secretary, Alexis. Seto pushed through the front doors and ran to his car. The rain pouring down, making it hard for him to run and keep his balance. But Seto couldn't stop running; he had to get to Mokuba. And fast. Grabbing the door and nearly tearing it from the hinges he got inside. Starting the vehicle almost immediately he bolted from the company.

I continued to sob, now having calmed down a bit I had gotten quieter. I looked up from my knees and into the empty bathroom. "Hurry ..." I whispered, as I could have sworn I heard something coming from one of the stalls.

Seto whizzed in and out of the other cars, ignoring the comments the other driver's were making. Nothing would stop him from getting to Mokuba. Seto reached the school in record time, parking alongside the front entrance, he rushed out and towards the building. Gripping the handle he pulled it open only to run into Ms. Izumi, who he recognized as Mokaba's teacher.

"Where's Mokuba!" Seto shouted, frightening her a tad. But he too seemed frightened, and worried.

"I don't know Mr. Kaiba. He ran from my classroom and I've been trying to find him ever since." She frowned, holding her hands in one another and against her body. She bowed. "Gomen. Mr. Kaiba."

Seto brought the phone back to his ear, "Mokuba where are you? Tell me where you are!" Seto demanded, now in full panic as he heard his brother's screams spilling from the cell.

* * *

**Alyssa: **_Thank you for reading, and it would be apprieciated if you review. Thanks. nn And if you'd like you can choose which Virus you'd rather see. Virus Type A (Computer) or Virus Type B (Non-Computer)._


End file.
